Believe in Us
by Zenaa
Summary: Longer Inside CH 11 FINALLY up 7.21 Bradin meets a girl while coaching a hockey team. When he figures out hockey isnt what she's here for he begins to help her out but what will happen if he ends up falling for his 'student?
1. Getting a Job

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on it…blah blah blah you get the idea LOL…

**A/N: Ok here's my new story it was kinda 'evolved' from another one but w/e lol so yea here we go! **

_Summary: _Bradin has a job as a coach for a girls**'** hockey team. A student of his named Hayden Walker eventually meets Bradin. What he doesn't know is that she's a figure skater that is training for the Olympics. However another girl that has fallen for Bradin competes with Hayden for his attention and slowly becomes a better player. Hayden gives up on skating and the 13 year long dream the 17 year old brunette has had. Bradin falls for her but they have to keep it 'strictly business'. When he starts staying after to help her out that won't be so easy anymore because dating a student isn't right Will Bradin and Hayden realize how they feel before it's too late?

Believe In Us

_Getting a Job_

Bradin sat on the edge of the couch with a magazine flipping through it but not really reading just thinking about other stuff. "Bradin get off your lazy butt and go get a job or a hobby, besides surfing" Ava yelled and then corrected herself with the surfing when he looked up at her.

"But…" the 17 year old blonde started but she interrupted, "Nope…not going to listen, go!" she yelled and groaning he got up and walked out the door and down the beach. After stopping for a drink at a small café he kept walking and then saw a skating rink.

**'**This isn't a bad idea, I used to skate…maybe they need a coach**'** he thought walking into the building. A sudden chill hit him from the ice as he walked in through the front door. A –Help Wanted- the sign stood on the front desk.

"Hi I'm Bradin Westerly, I used to skate and I coached a hockey team do you need another coach if so I'd love to apply" he gave a small smile knowing when it came to jobs a smile went a long way.

"Hi Bradin, I'm Mike Garner and yes we are still hiring and since hockey season is about to start go ahead and fill out an application; when can you come in for an interview…" 'The boss seems nice' Bradin thought 'he smiled and had these big interesting eyes that kept you staring at him. I'd like to work with someone like this because most of my past bosses have been idiots' Bradin laughed as he took the application.

About an hour later, after the application and the interview was over, the boss walked out. He stretched out his hand and took Bradin's. "Welcome aboard Mr. Westerly, when can you start?" Bradin was waiting for that question. "You will be coaching a girl's hockey team and I would suggest you be careful though, most of these girls are a little younger then you" the coach warned and left.

Bradin shrugged it off and didn't think anything of it, 'I mean why would I look at my students like that, it's not right" he groaned and walked out to tell Ava the good news.

As soon as he got home Ava walked up to him phone in hand "Bradin where have you been?" she yelled worried. "I got a job as a hockey coach" he sighed and plopped back down onto the couch where he had been earlier. Ava didn't let it goinstead she ran up to him.

"Awesome well now you can actually work instead of what you're doing now" she laughed and patted him on the back and then kissed his forehead. "I'm serious though, good job sweetie" she took the dishes she was drying earlier and walked back into the kitchen.

The next morning Bradin woke up as the alarm clock rang and then remembered his new job. "Oh joy" he groaned as he got up. They had early morning practice and as he looked at the clock again it read 6:15. He had to be there at 6:30 and luckily it wasn't a long drive because he couldn't be late.

"And here we go" he groaned getting into the car and heading of towards the skating rink.

A/N: Sorry this was short but I tried to make it longer I really, really did! But the next one will be better I promise …oh and this idea was taken from a movie and it will be NOTHING like the movie so please if you do recognize it don't yell at me! 


	2. First Day of Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on it…blah blah blah you get the idea LOL…

**A/N: Next chapter, I know the other one was really short so I'm sorry! This one will be longer…but yea ok so here we go…and again **

**THANKS TO MY EDITOR: SARA!  **

_First Days of Torture _

Bradin walked in to his first day on the job. He was pretty excited but also sort of upset that he had to get a job during his summer vacation. He draped a sport**'**s bag over his shoulder and stood in the doorway. Looking up he took a deep breath and sighed while walking through the sparkling glass doors.

"Okay, Westerly the team is coming and I will let you introduce yourself and talk about some of this stuff" the manager handed Bradin a piece of paper with some main points highlighted in yellow which were the things he wanted him to talk about. "Ok" Bradin nodded as he scanned over the paper. "Ok, so go get your skates on and go out onto the ice" Bradin threw on his skates and skated out onto the middle of the ice where only a few girls sat.

He didn't notice them gawking at him at first that is but then began to notice when a few girls started whispering and smiling. "Oh lord" he thought. "This should be fun my entire team is going to have a crush on me" He laughed to himself. Most of the girls were around 13 or 14 but a few stood out looking a little older, particularly a blonde with curly hair and a brunette with straight wavy at the bottom hair. He took in a deep breath.

"Hi I'm Bradin Westerly and I'm going to be your coach this year" he said in the most professional voice he could come up with. "I've been speed skating for a decent amount of years and I've coached before as well, and I'm going to be coaching you guys so let's start with your names and a little about yourself" he pointed to the first girl sitting on the edge of the arc they had formed.

"Hey I'm Clarissa Martin, I'm 16 I'm a hockey player and have been playing for over 4 years now" she smiled and he followed. "Nice to meet you Clarissa, next" the next girl was the other one that seemed older. "Hayden Walker, I'm 17 and I've been skating for about 13 years" he nodded, and was impressed. The rest of the girls introduced themselves but he couldn't get his mind off of the gorgeous Hayden but he didn't know why.

Hayden didn't look like a hockey player, she was unique. Her brown wavy hair fell over her shoulders and was about shoulder length, her bright blue eyes were the lightest he's ever seen and had started finding this girl incredible already.

Bradin walked back into his house and waited for someone to attack him with questions but no one did. No 'how was your first day' or 'what happened' he smiled while putting down his stuff and then layed on the couch. The skating and running of the day had worn him out and he soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

When he woke up it was around 7:30 so he decided he'd go surf a little so he could get to sleep and be able to wake up again tomorrow morning. "Ava, Johnny, Jay…I'm going to surf" no answer, shrugging Bradin walked out through the door.

"Shit!" he yelled after he wiped out trying to get away from the reefs where he had an unfortunate accident a little while ago. After about an hour he came in and heard a few girls on the side talking and laughing.

He recognized two of them one from his team; Hayden, and her sister Jessica, who he had met. Jessica clung on to her sister's arm and begged her to leave her friends and go get ice cream, exactly what you would expect from a 8 year old girl…all attention on her. Bradin shook his head remembering Derrick.

He was about to turn around and walk away when Hayden and Jessica separated and he heard them yell his name. "COACH!" he shivered at the thought of being called 'coach' or 'Mr. Westerly' was worse.

"Hey girls…what's up oh and don't call me coach unless we're on the ice actually on the ring either, I'm going to be assistant to your real coach who'll be there for games and some practices but I'll be there all the time or whenever you need me, just call me Bradin ok" they smiled.

"So, how come you guys are out here so late at night looking like you just walked out of the rink" he asked sticking his hands into his pockets and he looked at Hayden. "Hayden was trying to fi…" Hayden slapped a hand across her face and finished her sentence leaving Bradin confused and skeptical. "Yes! Trying to find you…umm I have my money for my uniform" **'**quick recovery**'** she thought taking out the money she was going to give him tomorrow.

"Let's go Jess, I'll see you tomorrow Bradin" she waved and took off. Bradin was beyond confused, standing there wondering whether or not she was looking for him and why she was dressed to skate because he was almost positive he saw skates sticking out of her bag.

"Ok, bye Hay, I'll see you tomorrow" She had given him Hay as her nickname and he had accepted it regardless of the fact that he loved her name the way it was. Hayden had opened up something inside of him and he was surprised that he was falling for herand quickly. "Bye" he said again after she was long gone, and stood there watching her hair jump on her back until she was out of sight.

Sighing, he walked away and pulled off his wetsuit then picked up his board into his arms. His feet sank into the sand with each coming step and he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice he'd sat on the beach, surfed, and talked to Hayden for 4 hours, it was 11 and he was pissed at himself because he knew he had to go to sleep in order to get up for work tomorrow morning.

"Hey Bradin, where have you been?" Jay asked as Bradin just barely brushed past the Australian and left him hanging with his hand in the air for a high five. "Or not" Jay laughed, shrugging off Bradin's sudden attitude change.

Slipping his clothes off quickly Bradin jumped into the shower letting the cool water wash over his body. Leaning back against the shower the water kept coming and was hitting him on the head causing him to feel like his head was pounding, or maybe it was from a major headache.

Getting out of the shower, he grabbed a towel, dried off, slipped on his boxers and jumped into bed. 'Hopefully the morning will be a hell of a lot better then today was' he thought as he was falling into a restless sleep. When he had awaken, it was 6 and time to get up once again.


	3. Hidden Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on it…blah blah blah you get the idea LOL…

**A/N: I know I haven't been updating a lot but I'm trying! I really am! Just that I've had other stuff to do before school starts and when it does I'll be doing very little updating but I'll try at least a chapter a week or every 2 weeks if nothing else but I won't let my stories die I promise! ….kk…read on**

**THANKS TO MY EDITOR: SARA!  **

_Hidden Secret Revealed_

Bradin got up, got dressed and didn't even wave bye to anyone before walking out the door. No one was actually home, most had gone out to shopping, Jay was at work and Derrick was with Martha and Nikki was probably with Cameron, leaving him out.

"Great" he sighed taking a note from the refrigerator and reading it.

Bradin,

Left you lunch in the fridge, good luck on your second day!

-Love you sweetie Aunt Ava

Smiling, he took the bag and walked out the door, jumped into his car and drove off for work. Looking around the traffic that was dying down he laughed and bit his bottom lip, "This is promising to be an exciting day" he said to himself and pulled into the street and then the Ice Rink parking lot.

Practice started off kind of boring but got exciting a little later on. "Ok, everyone I need you to make 3 laps around and then around the cones and 2 more laps and then make a line in front of me, this is for your balance because obviously very little of us have that" he jokingly glared at a few girls who had fallen earlier.

"Not to single anyone out... but we also do have the good ones, Clarissa and Hayden, awesome job" he held up two thumbs up and they both practically almost melted. "Thank you Coach" Clarissa smiled and tossed her hair flirtingly over her shoulder, he could have cared less, and only had eyes for Hayden.

She seemed a little upset so he looked over and smiled at Clarissa, "No problem, good job Hayden" he said trying to get her to loosen up but she didn't move. "Yeah" was the low whisper he heard.

"Ok so that's it for practice today, and I'll see you all tomorrow" he waved and the girls waved back. Hayden slowly made her way back to the bench and he was feeling pretty stupid for falling for his student but she was his age, and absolutely amazing.

Skating up to her, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you ok" she seemed to snap out of her dream and looked up at him. "Huh…oh yeah, thanks" He smiled and skated over to the bench, pulled off his skates and was about to leave when he noticed Hayden sitting right beside him, on the bench next to his, with a frown on her face and her hands between her knees.

Feeling bad for her or about whatever was going on he walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Hey, I don't like to see my students sad, what's the problem" she seemed surprised and then shrugged, "No problem, I'm fine…do I seem sad" she smiled but he could tell it was forced.

Hayden was upset that Bradin would probably end up falling for Clarissa like every other guy she ever liked did, but she also was trying to waste time so he would leave and she could stay for her lesson. "I'm waiting for my ride, I'm just sort of bored, I'm fine you can go home" she smiled.

"Ok…if you're sure, but let me give you my cell phone number so in case someone doesn't come I'll drive you home…if that's ok of course" she smiled and nodded, suddenly feeling a lot better. "Yeah, of course its ok" she took the number he wrote down and put it into her pocket. "Thanks Coach" he rolled his eyes, "Its Bradin" and winked at her walking out of the skating rink.

A few hours later Bradin was laying on the bed at home and decided he'd go and take care of some of the papers he left back at the office at the rink so getting up he took the car, the keys and jumped in without even telling anyone where he was going. "I really don't want to deal with this right now, I don't care at all" he groaned and drove off towards the rink.

Hayden took of her hockey skates and put on her other ones, and then putting on her outfit she got out onto the ice. Doing a few tricks, spins and twirls at first and then getting more intense with jumps and spins in the air. But she completely ignored the fact that maybe one of the girls or someone could come and see her, which would be hockey suicide.

Bradin walked into the building and didn't expect to see anyone there. Taking the keys he unlocked his office which was right beside the ice, and he heard something hitting the ice. Surprised anyone was there, he got up to see what was going on.

He saw someone on the ice and squinted his eyes to see them better. It was a girl, a figure skater, she was amazing! He watched with his mouth wide open as this amazing girl skated and did all these tricks. She had long brown hair and a leotard with a skirt that went tight over her body. It was red with 2 black and white stripes on the sides and the skirt was wavy with a black stripe on the bottom.

She was amazing and as she finished up he hadn't moved. She skated over to the side and almost dropped her water bottle as she saw him. "BRADIN!" she yelled, "Hayden"? He was beyond confused.

He started laughing. "You're a twirler! A figure skater! No wonder you're so good" she crossed her arms and pretended to be mad. "Oh yeah, so now you're going to make fun of me too" she rolled her eyes. "I'm just playing, wow…you're really good, what's the deal with the hockey… if you're a figure skater?" she sighed and sat down.

"You should sit down for this…it might take a while" he looked her in the eyes and smiled as she started talking.

"I've been skating forever, and I want to be good, so I'm taking classes here but I'm not supposed to be figure skating, its only hockey, so I joined the team so I can take the private classes…well that's the reader's digest version I just can't tell you everything you understand right" he nodded and smiled. "So you can't tell anyone because you wouldn't be able to skate here anymore" she nodded, "Exactly, and hockey is supposed to make me better but it doesn't seem to be doing much" she groaned.

"Well how about I give you lessons, I'll help you out with hockey and I keep your secret" she pouted. "No then what do I do for you Mr. Westerly" she smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. He took her hand and held it between his, "There is nothing that you can do for me" she raised an eyebrow at him and was a little surprised with the holding her hand thing.

"There's gotta be something" she whined playfully. He laughed and bit his lip, "Well there is one" and just as he said it he moved closer and slowly brushed against her lips with his. She was surprised but noticed that her hot coach was KISSING her! She placed her hand on his face and he cupped her face in his hands and then ran one through her hair.

Quickly pulling away she wiped her lips, "No this…this isn't right…I uh…I need to go, I'm sorry, bye coach" she grabbed her bag and ran out. She couldn't describe how much she enjoyed the kiss but knew it was wrong and if she had stayed a second longer, he would have figured out how she felt about him. "No he can't know how much I like him, it'll completely kill the whole 'coach' relationship we have because under no CIRCUMSTANCES can they be more. But she licked her lips again and regretted ever pulling away and the wonderful feeling that filled her body the moment his lips touched hers. It was a sin, the sweetest sin but she loved it.

'Damn, hiding this will be hard' she groaned rolling her eyes.

He watched Hayden leave and then slammed his fist against his bag. "Damn it! I shouldn't have done that…fuck if any cameras saw me there goes my job" he groaned, grabbed his stuff and walked out. There was no way Hayden liked him, he was her coach and that was all. "I hate myself, I'm so stupid" even though he was mad he couldn't help but try and remember every moment of Hayden and the kiss. Her smell, her outfit, her makeup, her beauty, her voice…everything, she was amazing.

'Tomorrow should be and interesting day' he thought shaking his head and getting into the car. "This is going to be the most awkward job ever".


	4. Private Lessons'

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on it…blah blah blah you get the idea LOL…

**A/N: Ok well here's the next chapter. Sorry I know I haven't exactly been updating a lot but …w/e yeah….you'll live lol but I've had loads of junk to do so I'm sorry but I'm trying! THANKS TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERSS!**

**THANKS TO MY EDITOR: SARA!  **

'_Private Lessons'_

Bradin walked in to the rink the next day and Hayden and Clarissa were already there along with about 3 more girls. "Hey girls, ready to go" he smiled and could tell Clarissa was about to melt. "Clarissa did you practice" she nodded, "Always if you tell me to coach" she smiled and sat down onto the ice. Clarissa was pretty, bur Hayden was gorgeous and Bradin was only paying attention to her not the attention grabbing blonde.

"Ok, while we wait …why don't we do some quick stretches before the rest of the team comes in…ok up" he clapped waiting for everyone to get up. Some of the girls got up and others practically dragged themselves. Practice went slowly, no one was cooperating and Bradin was having a hard time with getting everyone to do what he was telling them. "Alright, that's it for today, I'll see you tomorrow" he sighed and the girls picked up their stuff and left. Before they did he grabbed Hayden's shoulder and stopped her.

"Stay and talk to me please" she looked at him, "I have nothing to say to you" he sighed, "Ok, I have plenty to say to you though" she put down her stuff, crossed her arms and stood in front of him.

"Hayden I'm sorry…" she looked away and then looked back at him. "I realize that but that's something I just can't forget" he nodded, "Can I still coach you because you're amazing with a LOT of potential" she nodded and smiled. "Yeah, no problem" waving bye she took her bag and walked out. He watched as her bag jumped around when it hit her leg and her hair swayed a little side to side. He smiled and picked up his stuff and started walking away towards his car.

After about 2 hours of surfing and relaxing at home Bradin picked up his stuff and headed towards his car when Jay stopped him. "Whoa, where you going mate, I haven't seen you around a lot anymore" he threw his bag into his car. "Work" Jay nodded and then looked at him. "I thought you already came back from work" Bradin smiled trying not to make it too obvious.

"Yeah but I'm coaching someone, a beautiful figure skater with major potential" oops, and there it goes, he spilled it. "Ahhh I see, a girl…so what's her name" Bradin smiled, "Hayden, she's amazing…an amazing skater I mean" Jay laughed. "Uh huh, sure" he laughed and patted Bradin on the back before starting back towards his car but stopped. "Remember, business before pleasure, this is your job, be careful" he remembered Erika and what had happened when her job got in the way of them, she almost got fired.

"I take that into consideration, but not like she likes me anyway" he shrugged, jumped into the car, and started it up. He looked at Jay and remembered what he told him so he sighed and drove off, and still remembering the kiss in the back of his mind.

After he got to the rink, Bradin unpacked his stuff and say Hayden was already on the ice. He waved at her and she waved back, doing another lap and then coming back to him. "Hey Coach, I came a little early, figured I should warm up" he smiled, "Great, yeah, good idea…ok now let me get my skates on and I'll be out there with you" he put on his skates and in a matter of minutes was out on the ice.

"Ok well I had an idea, since the auditions for the competitions are coming up soon I thought if you'd like to do something with me because most of the best figure skaters are couples, and if you'd like to be recognized on your own we can also do that so its up to you" he sighed after the long sentence.

"No, great, I'd love to do something with you" she smiled and fixed her skates. He smiled, "Ok cool, well first of all…I figured I'd start back with the basics, ok so now bend over…there we go and here do this…" he pushed up her arm and helped her stand the way he wanted her to.

After about 4 hours of practice they sat down and laughed, taking a final break before going home. "You know this is a great idea Bradin, and you're really good…I'm very thankful" he smiled; he liked Hayden a lot and was happy he was getting to spend time with her.

She liked Bradin a lot and figured there was no other way through to his heart then working with him everyday. She packed up her stuff and looking outside saw Clarissa coming in with her car. "Damn it" she yelled to herself and walked over to the door and saw Bradin talking to her.

Bradin saw Clarissa come in and figured he'd see why she was there after practice had finished. "Hey Clarissa, how come you're here" turns out Clarissa was also a figure skater and was one of Hayden's biggest competitors.

"Hey Bradin let me show you something" she smiled and took his hand leading him to the corner of the room where she though no one saw them. She stood in front of him with his back against the wall and her blocking all sight, or so she thought, Hayden was watching.

"Clarissa I have to go, I really don't know why I'm here but I have to go home its late and I'm tired" she smiled and looked down licking her lips. He saw her upset so he took his hand and ran it across her cheek. "You're really sweet Clarissa but I can't do this…" he knew she liked him but he felt bad enough as it is because of Hayden.

"I have a question…" he nodded, "Will you….go with me….to the dance please" she smiled and he noticed she was having a hard time asking and was embarrassed. "Sure" he smiled and looked around and noticed Hayden was no where to be seen. He thought Clarissa was beautiful and sweet and Hayden didn't make the first move. The dance was a season opener, for the entire team and you could bring anyone.

"Thanks" she smiled and quickly leaned over without thinking and met his lips. Instead of pulling away he placed his hands on her cheeks, cupping her face and deepened the kiss pulling her closer. Her tongue traced his bottom lip and he opened up wider letting her in. "Wow" he said after she had pulled away. He noticed his feelings for Clarissa were pretty genuine too, and now he no longer had any idea what he wanted.

"I'm sorry…" she started to say, he put his finger against her lips. "Shh…don't be sorry, ever about something like this" he kissed her again and ran his hands down her sides and let them rest on the sides of her butt.

She sighed, "You're so amazing baby" he smiled, "So are you" he noticed her happiness and her excitement. The kiss changed something between them and he didn't want to kill what he had with Hayden but was seriously starting to fall for Clarissa.

He noticed almost everything about her gorgeous eyes, her blonde hair, her amazing figure and her grace and beauty but what he didn't notice was the tears that poured down Hayden's cheeks at the sight of the kiss.

He didn't notice the hurt in her eyes, the pain in her heart and the tears that burned in the corners begging to come out. Hayden turned around and sped off in her car before Bradin saw and for one second, a brief second Bradin turned and though he saw Hayden's car leave the lot. He shrugged it off figuring it was his imagination since Hayden had already left but he couldn't get over Clarissa's kiss and her passion.

"This is going to be an interesting season…I just pray Hayden didn't see that this would have killed her" he sighed and licked his lips, walking into the lot and getting into his car.


	5. Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on it…blah blah blah you get the idea LOL…

**A/N: Here we are, sorry it took so long my internet's been down, so I'm finally updating after a looooooonnnngg time :-D! heheh…kk well this is pretty good so here we go…THANX TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERSS!**

**THANKS TO MY EDITOR: SARA!  **

_Dance _

Bradin had started getting ready; he put on a striped blue Abercrombie polo and a pair of jeans. Running a comb through his let a little fall over his face and looked for Ava or anyone to tell them he was leaving. Just as he was about to get into the car another one pulled up by his house.

"Hey sweetie, where're you going" Ava asked stepping out of the car. "I'm going to the season opener dance" she smiled and came over and fixed his collar a little bit. "Okay, are you going with anyone or just friends" she looked up at him. Shrugging he put his hands in his pockets. "Going with this girl, Clarissa, she really wanted to go with me so why not, she's pretty cool I guess" she nodded.

"Ok have fun, don't be out too late" he nodded, waved and jumped into the car. He drove down the crowded road and pulled into Clarissa's driveway. He got out, fixed his shirt and went over and knocked on the door.

She opened it and smiled, "Hey, you ready to go" he asked her and her smile got wider as she looked him up and down. "Of course, let's go" she got out and he took her hand and walked her to the car. He looked at her quickly but managed to memorize what she looked like.

With very little make up she was beautiful, she had her hair pulled up in a bun and a flower in it. She had on heels, and a short flowery dress, all Hawaiian style. He smiled when she noticed him looking at her. "You look awesome" she blushed a little and avoided his eyes. "Thanks" that was mainly all they said, but as she was enjoying her time with him in the car, he was thinking about Hayden.

He didn't get why she completely ignored his advances and his flirting and even straight out telling him he liked her. She could have cared less and now he was pretty sure that she had seen the kiss the moment he walked through the door with Clarissa's hand in his own.

Hayden watched the two of them walk in and pain ran through her heart. "Hayden, who are you looking at" her friend asked looking the same way Hayden was. "Oh I see, crush on Coach Gorgeous" she laughed, Hayden rolled her eyes, she knew it was obvious. "Yeah" she sighed, her friend kept laughing. "All been there at least for a bit, you'll get over it and besides, him and Clarissa are like joined at the him" she rolled her eyes watching Bradin booty dance with Clarissa.

Hayden was about to be sick, she'd hated Clarissa the moment she walked in and watching her grinding with Bradin just broke the last straw. "I…have to go" she swallowed and refusing to explain to her friend she left the room.

Bradin was hoping to get a dance in with Hayden by the end of the night but she suddenly left. He had his hands on Clarissa's waist as she grinded against him, he liked Clarissa, a lot, but Hayden was somehow different and he couldn't quite figure it out yet.

Sighing, he decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted and just went back to dancing with Clarissa. When a slow song came on he turned her around, put his hands around her waist and hers went around his neck and her head on his shoulder. Slowly they moved to the music and pulling away a bit she looked into his eyes.

The happiness in her eyes sparkled, like little stars. He could tell she really liked him so incase something did change he decided he'd at least make it the best for her. So leaning over, he met her lips in a quick kiss. Her mouth dropped open after he pulled away, surprise.

He smiled and ran his fingers across her cheek and then kissed her again. She stopped dancing and just enjoyed the kiss that seemed to last a lifetime but was still too short. He pulled her to the side and then sat her down on his lap. "Why don't we get out of here, too many people" she asked him, he nodded and led her out to his car. They got into the back seat and now he felt like he was free and wasn't being watched.

So he kissed her again, passionately and ran the kisses down her jaw line and started slowly sucking on his neck. "Mmm…why does everything wrong have to feel so good" she asked, half herself and half as an actual question. He looked at her and responded. "No one said it was wrong" he laughed and went back to kissing her.

Slowly her hands made their way down his sides and she ran her fingers around the rims of his shorts, and she slowly unbuttoned them. She was about to slip them off but he drew the line. He liked her but wasn't ready to give her anything of his, not yet or if ever.

"I…I can't…sorry" she sighed and smiled. "Yeah, this is too fast" he nodded. "Way to fast" he agreed and pulled away from her pulling his pants all the way back on and buttoning them. "So…can we just kiss" he smiled and kissed her. "Of course" he kissed her again and then running his hands down her sides, pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

"You are so amazing" she said but he didn't respond, he didn't want to tell her that he had almost no feelings for her. She was pretty, he liked her but his feelings for Hayden were way stronger and he figured he'd better follow up on that before she's gone and it becomes too late.

"It's getting kind of late, let me take you home" he got into the drivers side and turned on the car, fixing his shirt and hair. She got into the passenger side and even though disappointed, agreed with him. "Yeah, it's late" she sighed and didn't talk the entire time he drove her home.

When they got to her house he opened the door for her and led her out the door. "Thanks for inviting me, I had a great time…really…" she looked down but he pushed her chin back up and kissed her gently. "You're an amazing girl Clarissa, don't feel bad about what happened…it was a heat of the moment thing I mean if you didn't start it I would have and that scares me because if I did it would have gone a lot farther because like this…" he laughed, "I still had enough senses to stop it"

She laughed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, well goodnight" he kissed her on the cheek and walked back into his car. Once he got into his house he pulled off his clothes and jumped into bed. He no longer had any idea what to think and slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.


	6. Rumors

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on it…blah blah blah you get the idea LOL…

**A/N: OK I'm up…I had a PERFECT idea for this story but I umm…forgot it lol…and so idk wut to do so until I figure it out, here goes the next chapter that im just using to stall but it also might be a MAJOR turning point…so we'll see…**

**THANKS TO MY EDITOR: SARA!  **

_Rumors_

Bradin walked into work the next day and noticed a few whispers went around the room. He figured it was the regular whispers that he hears when ever he comes in, but as he got closer it all stopped and everyone froze. "Hey, well I saw a lot of you at the dance last night…and when I see you in your uniforms like this and then dressed up, its different" he laughed but noticed the awkwardness didn't leave.

"Right…so anyways let's get to work" he saw a hand go up. He pointed to her and she kind of looked away and then back at him. "Umm what happened with you and Clarissa last night…COACH" she exaggerated the 'coach'.

He was confused, "Nothing happened…will someone please tell me what's going on" he sighed looking around at the team. Clarissa was blushing and looking down, away from everyone and refused to move. Hayden had her mouth wide open, and surprised.

"I heard you and Clarissa were in the car, and I know something happened" his jaw dropped. "I refuse to believe this silly rumor, I'm sorry I don't get involved with my students…yes I did go to the dance with Clarissa but we're just friends". The girls rolled their eyes.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about but nothing is going on with us" one of the girls reached into their pocket and pulled out a picture. It was the kiss, him and Clarissa. "Oh yeah…and I bet it went further then that" he took the picture.

"Ok that is NONE of your business and I don't think you should be snooping around things that you have no say in, now can we please get on with practice" he yelled and soon the team quieted down.

Practice had started and he saw one of the girls pushing another and he saw a catfight coming on, so quickly he ran over and got inbetween them. "Um, we're a team, hello, what the hell is everyone's problem today" he let his hands drop to his sides and looked at them.

"Why did you push her Michelle" she was one of the older girls and it surprised him. "I can't believe a 17 year old still gets into fights" she looked up at him, "At least I don't go around SLEEPING with my students" she skated away as Bradin stared after her.

Was that really what they thought? That he slept with Clarissa? He tried to convince himself he wouldn't have done it but it was harder then he thought. Turning around, he almost ran into Hayden.

"Hey…so had fun last night?…oh yeah of course you did, having Clarissa all over you was fun I bet" she scoffed. "Hmm maybe you're more of a jerk then I thought, you're stupid Bradin you know that" he raised his hands in the air and sighed.

"Why the hell are people accusing me of stuff I didn't do! I didn't do ANYTHING with Clarissa" Hayden looked at him. "Ok a kiss but that's it…I mean we kissed too…" she stopped him. "Yeah I'm trying to forget that" he couldn't believe that they weren't at least friends, much less she liked him back.

"Look I'm SORRY Hayden, damn it what do you want me to say!" she shook her head and looked at the ice then back at him. "I don't want you to say anything, I want you to open those gorgeous green eyes of yours and look around, maybe you'll see someone or something you didn't know existed before, someone besides yourself, and maybe you'll find out something you didn't know" she scrunched her eyebrows together, and shook her head, skating away.

After the rink cleared out he dropped down onto the ice and thought about what she had said. 'Open your eyes' he didn't get it, it made no sense, why was she all of the sudden telling him that if he looked around, he'd see something he didn't know about.

He got up, walked towards the edge of the rink and took his bag, reaching for the picture. The kiss of him and Clarissa, but the picture was gone. "SHIT!" he looked around, pockets, everything, no picture. If word got out he'd lose his job for sure.

He found Hayden and figured she probably had it, she hated him for what he did and he figured that she would try and maybe get revenge. "Hey Hay" he laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Look I'm sorry about what I did and how you think I'm ignoring you but you already said we don't have anything" She rolled her eyes "Bradin, don't flatter yourself, I don't want you" He was surprised because he was almost POSITIVE that she liked him and was just jealous of Clarissa.

"Um can we be friends, please, if nothing else?" She sighed "Fine" He ran his hand through his hair. "Ok well you know that picture?" she looked up at him but didn't move her head, tilting her head sideways she looked up. "Yeah, the one of you and Clarissa?" He nodded. "Yeah what about it?" she sighed moving her head to look up at him.

"Well umm do you by any chance like accidentally have it?" She crossed her arms. "Bradin Westerly I can't believe you, is that why you wanted to be friends, so you can get the damn picture, well guess what Westerly, I don't have it and you need to learn to keep up with things because you lost two in one day" he was confused so she finished.

"Maybe 3, your picture, maybe your job, and me" she grabbed the stuff she was holding, shoved it against him and walked away, leaving him staring after her. He was confused, he really liked Hayden but she seemed to be showing no interest in him, on the contrary she probably hated his guts.

The next day he walked in a few hours earlier so he could look for the picture. Looking around he saw a newspaper that the club published, and he took one. His jaw dropped and his knees almost gave away when he noticed the front page shot. Him and Clarissa, the kiss, the picture, he was so screwed. "I am FUCKED!" he yelled tossing the paper into the trash.

When the girls came in he told them to put on their skates but for this practice they didn't need their sticks or pucks. He followed the last one onto the ice and told them to sit down.

"Ok, we won't have practice today, at least until I find out what happened" he scanned the eyes but none of them knew what he was talking about, none of them guilt-ridden and he was clueless as to who took the picture.

He held up the paper, "Ok, who has my picture and who decided to be a smartass about it…I mean seriously do you all want me to lose my job?" he sighed. "Just tell me after practice today who did it, or if you have any information, and I'll let it go and I won't mention names, I just want to know who and why" he told them to get up.

"Ok we're going to do speed drills, and suicides, get on it" he yelled as they all got up. Bradin didn't want to be mean and yell but he was pretty pissed off about what happened. After practice he waited and no one came forth with the information or a confession.

As the girls packed up he noticed his boss in the corner, and then heard his name. "Westerly! Can I talk to you?" he yelled, looking at the girls Bradin shook his head. He walked over to his boss and noticed he was holding the paper.

"Didn't we talk about this" Bradin avoided his eyes; he didn't think much of it because he didn't think it would be an issue but he had quickly fallen for two of his students. "Sorry Westerly you're a good coach but this is illegal, pack up your stuff and leave…I won't be seeing you around anymore" he nodded "Yes sir"

Walking back over to the ice he noticed the girls gathered around him. "Well good luck with your new coach, oh and whoever posted the picture, thanks, now I can finally get back to surfing, I mean it's not like this job was important" he shook his head at them and noticed most of them were upset.

"I'll see you guys around sometime" he looked back and noticed Clarissa was about to move but she stopped. He knew that now they were free to be together but he just didn't find her that amazing anymore. She was gorgeous sure but Hayden had this certain spark that drew him to her. He threw his bags into his truck and drove home, watching until the last second**, was** the entire team standing in the doorway.


	7. Double Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on it…blah blah blah you get the idea LOL…

**A/N: Aww poor Bradin got fired!  but lets see what happens now…and will Hayden finally give in that she likes Bradin as much as he likes her ? Let's see….**

**This chapter is a bunch of Bradin/Hayden fluff…its cute and I need to throw this in so I can have something else…I had my plot planned out but for everyone that sent me the ideas THANK YOU! I'll try to find a way to work it in. LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS SOO MUCH!**

_Double Date_

Sitting at home trying to relax Bradin took a sip of his lemonade, but it wasn't working. "Damn it" he sighed turning off the TV and laying his head backwards. He felt his phone vibrate so taking it out of his pocket he didn't even check who it was but answered.

"Hello" he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Mike...what's up" one of his friends from school called. "Hey you want to go out tonight with me my date and I have a girl for you too" he heard his friend laugh. Thinking about it he nodded then remembered his friend couldn't see him.

"Yeah sure, where at" after he got direction he got into his car and left.

Wondering who the mystery girl he finally made it there and saw Mike standing there with 2 girls. His jaw dropped when he saw who Mike's date was. "Hey Hayden this is Bradin-"he was cut off. "We met" they looked at each other but either said anything or smiled.

"I see ok well this is Jessica, she's a junior, she swims and runs track and she's one of Hayden's friends…Jessie this is Bradin" they shook hands. "Hey nice to meet you" she smiled. "You too"

They chose to finally see a movie and during the movie Bradin ended up sitting between Hayden and Jessica. Jessie turned out to be really cool but he liked Hayden a lot and didn't know how to tell her or get her to tell him the truth.

"I'm going to get popcorn and drinks…anyone want to come" no one moved. As soon as she got up Bradin got up and followed her.

"Bradin, when I said someone I didn't mean you" he sighed, "I know I'm not your favorite person but can we talk please" she rolled her eyes, "What do you want and make it fast" he looked down then back at her.

"I'm not a jerk I promise please don't look at me like that, I really like you Hayden and I want to be you friend" she sighed, "Well I don't like you" he nodded, "I get that but can't we be friends" she shrugged, "Maybe prove that you're not a jerk and I'll consider it" he rolled his eyes as she took the drinks and walked away.

He hated that she hated him and hated that his life was turning upside down and that this was a bunch of bullshit now. He talked to Jessica and held her hand since he noticed that she liked him but he still wanted Hayden, if anything wanted her to know that he cared and that she wasn't just another girl to him but she was special.

After the movie they decided that they'd go eat and he knew Jessica liked him a lot and wanted to go out with him but he didn't think he'd ask her out. Walking down to the restaurant they had decided he took her hand and tried to forget that Hayden was there and nothing else besides her mattered.

"So that movie was a waste of 8 bucks" Mike laughed. Jessica and Hayden joined in and so did Bradin, talking about the movie. They thought that it would be awkward but it turned out fine since they all ended up talking and laughing.

"Yeah it was I mean come on that was SO fake!" Jessie laughed referring to the scenes of destruction and basically anything else in the movie. When they sat down to eat Jessica sat down and waited for Bradin to sit beside her.

He slid into the little booth right beside her and Hayden sat directly across from him since Mike went in first. Looking up at her every few seconds he hoped she didn't notice and she didn't seem to.

"I'm going to go outside for a little while, I'll be back in a minute" he said after he finally realized he couldn't take the pressure around him anymore. Feeling like everything was on his shoulders he didn't want to sit where he was anymore.

He walked down the sidewalk and breathed in the cool air and it felt so good. Only hearing the sound of his shoes against the cement, he knew he was alone. Looking down the beach he saw Spanish Cove, he remembered Callie and Sarah, yes he missed them but right now he wanted to be with Hayden, and not like that.

He wanted to feel her in his arms and kiss her and hold her. The wind blew a little scattering his hair into his eyes but he kept walking ignoring it. Suddenly, he heard shoes coming up behind him, sounded like they were running. Quickly turning around he saw Hayden standing there with her jacket wrapped around her.

"Hey are you ok" she smiled, he shrugged, why did she all of the sudden care? "Yeah why are you here Hayden, go back to Mike" she looked down and he noticed how beautiful she was, the wind blew her hair all over her face but she ignored it and looked back up at him.

"I want to show you something" she turned around and started walking, waiting for him to follow her. "Uhh…ok" a little confused by her sudden change of heart he followed her back past the restaurant and walked into the Ice Rink. "Why are we here" she shushed him.

"I'll show you in a bit" she walked inside and held the door open, grabbing it he let her go in and followed her inside. Once inside she dropped her coat, and suddenly started pulling off her clothes.

Curious by what she was doing he looked at her and saw that under she had her skating outfit. "You said you're teaching me right" she smiled. "Just because you can't coach doesn't mean you can't teach me" he pulled off his jacket and went into the back, got a pair of ice skates and got out onto the ice.

The outfit she had was a frilly skirt and a top with no sleeves, the colors were reflected in the dark and the shiny makeup she had from the date made it light up even more. "You're so beautiful" he whispered but not to her, in fact he didn't want her to hear it. "Thank you" he heard her whisper back.

A little shocked he felt himself blush and looking at her saw that she was blushing. "Ok what's first coach" she winked making a few circles around the rink. "Ok I want you to try something" he did it and showed her a new jump.

"I can't do that" she laughed. "Yeah you can, come on" she smiled and was about to do it after gaining some speed but didn't and stopped before the jump. "Ok how about I catch you if you mess up" she smiled and nodded, "Ok I guess…" a little unsure she did it again but landed perfectly, on one foot and spun around to keep her balance.

"Aw you did it…but I wanted you in my arms" he smiled stepping in the way so that she spun directly into his arms. He held her waist and lifted her up, spinning her along with him so that her skirt was twirling almost completely.

"Westerly, you are such a flirt" she laughed a little but then stopped laughing after noticing that he was looking at her, straight in the eyes. Looking back she saw how sincere he was, how much he honestly liked her. His green eyes sparkled and she noticed how adorable he was behind the looks part, but he was honestly really cute.

Tilting her head a little more down, she met his lips. She had her hands on his shoulders and he still held her up in the air by her waist. "You are amazing" she said, finally telling the truth and admitting how much she loved being in his arms and how much she cared for him.

He put her down and kissed her back, not knowing exactly what was going on but he liked it. "This isn't right Hayden, you're with Mike" he pulled away and licked his lips. "No I'm not" she said shaking her head. "Mike is a cool friend, but I don't like him" Bradin smiled.

"Yeah, but I like Jessica, I need to go" he was sick of how much she changed her mind and wanted her to know what it felt like to be burned down like she burned him so many times. In fact, he liked Clarissa, taking out his phone he dialed her number. After he sat in his car he saw Hayden standing behind the car, tears pouring down her cheeks despite her desperate effort to keep the from coming.

He still had feelings for her, no doubt, but didn't like being used and didn't like how she suddenly thought he waited around for her to change her mind, he was better then that. Instead of opening the door and running to her he put his hand on the window, closed it and put the car in gear, and as quickly as possible, drove down the road, leaving Hayden alone.

When he was about 10 feet past he looked into his rearview mirror, and nothing in his life ever hurt him more then watching Hayden collapse onto the floor in tears, dropping to her knees onto her back and her beautiful hair falling over her face.

"Goodbye Hayden" he sighed, tilting his mirror and ignoring her, and headed down the long, unlit highway.


	8. Changes in Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on it…blah blah blah you get the idea LOL…

**A/N: Wow…thanks for all the positive comments…it means the world to me and it keeps me writing :-D! thanks all…well here's the next chapter…and I'm a bit frozen on the plot so…oh god…lol…wonder how this one will turn out:-/**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED -R-…fyi..**

_Changes in Feelings_

Bradin walked down the street and to the ice rink hoping to skate a little before he had to go back home for the day. It was getting darker and darker by the minute and he knew he needed to get home but wanted to skate a little

Walking in, he noticed a few girls skating and one of them was Clarissa. "Hey" she smiled and skating out of the rink walked over to him. "Hey…umm I need to talk to you" she nodded, her smile fading.

"What's up Brae" she asked picking up her jacket and pulling it over her outfit suddenly feeling a little cold since she stopped moving around. "Not here" he led her outside and started walking towards his car.

"Can we talk at my house…" she nodded and followed him into the car. When they got to his house he got out and opened the door for her.

"What's up…" she seemed a little worried about what was going on but followed him back into the house. Leading her into the living room her sat down beside her on the couch.

"I'm sorry about what happened with us, that was odd and I don't know how but I ended up loosing my job and I need to know do you know who put the picture in?" she looked down, "I don't know I wish I did" he nodded.

"Alright, that's fine…I just wanted to know because this was a stupid way to get fired" he laughed. She nodded, "Yeah it was, I'm sorry…" he shrugged, "Don't worry about it" not knowing what else to do she leaned in and hugged him longing to feel him close to her again.

Hugging her back he hesitated a little but did it anyways. Caught in the moment he leaning in and gently kissed her on the lips but pulled away, amazed at what he did. She didn't know what happened but liked it, so leaning in again she hoped he wouldn't pull away this time and kissed him gently tasting all of him.

"Clarissa…" he said pulling away but looking at her in the eyes he didn't see anything wrong anymore and then kissed her again. Letting his hands roam her body he slid them a little under her shirt and felt her tense up.

Knowing he was probably moving too fast for her he pulled back and rested his hands on her sides not trying anything anymore, afraid to screw up. As she kissed him, slowly she ran her hands up his sides and let them stay on his sides and then slid them under his shirt.

He didn't know what to do, and didn't know how far she wanted to go so he let her lead. Soon it got way out of control and leaning back he let her be on top, letting her hands go wherever she wanted so he could know how far she wanted.

She slid her hands under his shirt and slowly started pulling it over his head; he was completely confused on what was going on. "Clarissa this is so wrong…" he sighed but didn't stop kissing her. She shook her head, "I don't care"

He didn't know what to say to that, and after she slid her hands down his pants he couldn't believe the feeling that shot through his body. Slowly he unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off of her.

Stopping for a minute he picked her up, "Let's get out of the open" he carried her upstairs and laid her down on his bed. "You're so amazing…" he smiled and laid on top of her and kept kissing her. Slowly he slid his hands up her sides, feeling her twitch a little she smiled, "That tickles Brae" she laughed and kissed him again.

Bradin didn't know what he was doing and knew that controlling himself right now was incredibly hard so he knew if she didn't want this she'd stop, but he was afraid of what he was doing and how wrong he knew it was.

Sliding her hands a little down his pants she unbuttoned them and let them drop down his legs, where he kicked them off completely. He pulled the covers over them and brought his hand up her back and playing with the buckle he opened her bra and let it lay limp on her small body.

For a minute he was sure Hayden flew threw his mind but there was no turning back now, this was happening for real. He kissed his was down her shoulders and slipped her bra off completely and then kept kissing his way all the way down, licking around her bellybutton, and then slipping her shorts off.

She played with the rims of his boxers then slid them off of him and looking at him she smiled, "What are we doing…" she asked but didn't give him a chance to answer pressing her lips over his and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Running his fingers along the rims of her underwear he slid them off and then taking a deep breath looked at her. "Are you ok…" he asked, not wanting to push her. She nodded and kissed him licked his lips. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a condom. "If we're going to do this, I don't want anything to happen" he kissed her and saw her face light up. "That means a lot Brae that you care…" he smiled and opened it and put it on.

Slowly positioning himself on top of her he looked at her and kissed her so that she wouldn't think about the pain and slid into her. She moaned a little but didn't seem like she was too affected. Gently he slid a little deeper but kept kissing her, moving down to her neck and then her shoulders.

He felt her let out soft moans or a tiny groan every once or so but knew it was good so he didn't do anything. After she peaked he did too and slowly he pulled out and kissed her again.

"You want to stay for a while…" she nodded, "Yeah I'd like that" he smiled and cradled her in his arms, curling up around her. He loved how she felt in his arms but part of his regretted what just happened.

He felt like he cheated Hayden, he knew she liked him and he liked her, but it was way too late to take it back. Every rumor that went through the club had come true, he just slept with Clarissa. "Oh shit I think my aunts about to get home" she jumped up.

"Right I need to go" she started getting dressed. "You don't have to go, let's just get dressed" he laughed at how in a rush she seemed to be. "This shouldn't have happened Bradin…I know how wrong it is and I'm sorry" she seemed upset and Bradin just didn't get it.

"Clarissa I care about you…maybe it was a little out of control but I do want to be with you" she shook her head, "I don't think so" and closing the door she walked out of the house. Sighing, Bradin sat down on the couch and held his head, not knowing what to do.

"This is pathetic, I'm pathetic" he felt like he had pushed her and then lied to her. Yeah he cared about her but Hayden hadn't left his mind and he just didn't want to admit it. Pulling a blanket over himself he fell asleep on the couch, a restless sleep, not knowing what Hayden would think if she found out.

Now he didn't have Hayden or Clarissa and made probably one of the biggest mistakes. He heard the phone ring but didn't answer it, just looked at the phone and it said, 'Hayden' he couldn't face her now, feeling like he cheated on her even if they weren't together.

Thinking about talking to her and working something out he took the phone opened it and looked at the buttons. Accept and Reject, the day flew threw his mind and he slowly pressed the reject button, the phone stopped ringing, he closed it and put it on silent.

He knew it was stupid and couldn't hide from her but didn't want to tell her how ashamed he was of what just happened and how despite everything, he went against his wishes, and slept with the person he loved, their worst enemy. Trying to forget it he turned around and went back to sleep, trying to think of a way to explain to Hayden that he cared even though in a little bit she would find out what he did.


	9. The Truth Comes Out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on it…blah blah blah you get the idea LOL…

**A/N: Hmm sorry for the long wait I was grounded and I still sorta am sooo here we go with the next chapter and then I'll be out again after a while…I think. SORRY! And this was just so I could update the chapter is going to suck**

_The Truth Comes Out_

The next day Bradin walked back outside not quite sure what was going to happen with this day, especially if Hayden found out about them. He walked down the road and almost ran into Clarissa.

"Hey Clarissa" he smiled about to take her hand. She shook her head. "I told you Bradin this isn't going to happen" he nodded. "Can you just tell me the truth about how you feel about me" she stopped halfway to saying something and closed her mouth letting out a sigh.

"Bradin, I'm sorry…" and with no answer she turned around and walked away. He wanted to tell Hayden but somehow felt like it might not be a good idea. No one else knew about what had happened but it was his dirty conscious that kept bugging him.

"Hayden" he grabbed her hand as soon as he saw her. She tried to pull away but he didn't let her. "Please…I need to talk to you" she groaned and stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Talk" she said sternly ignoring how sincere he was being. "Hayden I care about you a lot and this whole job thing this whole shitty lie…" he took in a deep breath. "…Is true" he finished. Her jaw dropped as she stared at him.

"So you slept with her…its true" he looked down and played with the ring on his finger slowly nodding. "Yeah it is" she didn't say anything but turned around and left. This time he didn't stop her.

That night he went into the café he always went to since the milkshakes were amazing and he felt like right now he needed one to relax him. Walking in the familiar smells of the coffeehouse hit him and the crowd that was there seemed a little bigger then usual.

Walking slowly, Bradin sat in a booth and leaned his head into his hands. Hayden now knew and he was starting to question whether he should have told her or not. Feeling like he lost her he left his mind go off to something else. Looking around he saw someone he didn't plan on seeing anytime soon, or ever, Hayden sitting in a booth alone.

Getting up and walking over he felt like he owed her an apology. "Hayden" she rolled her eyes. "Do you like follow me everywhere" she groaned. "I'm not that desperate this is where I always come…please Hayden just listen to me" she crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Fine whatever talk" she sighed figuring she might as well listen to his sob story, not like she'd believe it anyways. "Not like it's the truth but talk and let me see what stupid excuse you've made up this time" she scoffed. He put his hand on the table and made her look at him.

"Hayden it was something so wrong that was a complete accident please believe me…I would take it back in a heartbeat" she looked at his face and saw his adorable smile. Wondering whether he was actually sincere she sighed.

"Why should I care anyways not like you mean anything to me" that hit him pretty bad and she noticed. "Fine Hayden…if that's really how you want it then ok…goodbye" he got up but didn't notice the tears that came to her eyes.

Walking out he prayed never to see her again and feel the pain he did now knowing the girl he loved didn't care. But he didn't see the small tears in her eyes and didn't hear her whisper. "I didn't mean it Bradin I love you"

Closing the door he hoped to walk out of her life forever.


	10. Only Tears I'll Cry are for You

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on it…blah blah blah you get the idea LOL…

**A/N: OK well I got sort of stuck on this story but I'm desperate to update! So I'm going to take some ideas from another story I read and some of ya'lls ideas and see how much I can get done loll…well here we go THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWSS! 333 you!**

_Only Tears I'll Cry are for You_

Bradin sat at home and didn't know how to make things right anymore. Watching TV didn't solve anything anymore, and it sure as hell doesn't help. Groaning, Bradin leaned his head back against the couch and tried to focus on the show but it wasn't working.

"Problem Brae" he heard Nikki laugh standing behind him. Shaking his head he moved the hair out of his eyes.

"I'm fine Nik just leave me alone" he told her trying to shrug her off. She came over and noticing something was really wrong came and sat beside him. "Come on tell me Brae" she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Nik, you know that girl that I told you about at the skating rink, the pretty figure skater" Nikki nodded adjusting herself so that she was comfortable and looking at Bradin.

"Well I like her, a lot, and she hates my guts and she told me she doesn't want anything to do with me…Nikki I don't know what to do anymore I want her to know how I feel for real, I want her to know that I'm not lying when I tell her I love her, I mean all the kisses meant something, everything I said I meant it…how do I get her to listen!"

He put his head into his hands and felt like he wanted to disappear right there and then. He wanted to tell her that she was amazing person and that she was worth his time and that he wasn't going to hurt her like she thinks that there is a point in trying this.

"Bradin, tell her the truth, don't play these stupid games with her and make her think so damn much! TELL HER THE TRUTH!" she told him yelling at him and laughing a little bit.

"You're right" he told her and getting up he headed into his room to change. "Thanks Nikki!" he yelled down, Nikki laughed.

"Uh…no problem?" shrugging it off she got up and went to the kitchen to help Ava finish dinner and get everyone ready to eat.

Bradin got into his room and changed into his polo, white undershirt, and khaki shorts and headed out to the beach, around town, Hayden's house, anything. He had to find her.

Walking down he saw someone sitting on the beach, walking up to her he noticed it was Clarissa. Joining her, he sat down to see what's wrong and why she was so upset.

"Hey" she looked at him then looked back down at the water. "Bradin" he smiled,

"Hmm?" he waited to see why she was so upset, he wasn't looking for her he went to find Hayden but it'd have to wait.

"Clarissa, tell me please" he waited putting his hand onto hers. "Bradin for me to say this, it's not an easy thing…but you have to realize how much Hayden cares about you" he nodded. "It's not even fair for me to hide it anymore I just thought I'd have to tell you…please go talk to her…please" he nodded and leaning in to kiss her she pushed away.

"Go" he nodded and got up and left.

After walking for a while he was ready to give up. It was getting to be about midnight and Ava would be worried. Turning around he decided to head home through the promenade.

The wind was blowing pretty hard and as he wrapped the jacket he had on around himself he saw a person sitting on the fence by one of the cafés.

"Hayden!" he yelled running to her. She seemed frozen and he was glad he had found her finally. "What do you want, didn't we already take care of this" she hissed at him.

"Hayden just hear me out…you don't have to talk…" she interrupted him.

"No you listen to me! Bradin Westerly you are the biggest pretty boy…you think you're all that and that the world revolves around you! You see nothing in this world besides yourself and you're completely oblivious to how others feel...what anyone else knows or how anyone else's life is BESIDE yourself! You know nothing about my life Westerly, you don't know that my brother died in a car accident a few years ago, you don't know that I'm not from California originally and you don't even know my eye color or hell do you even know what car I drive"? She calmed down a bit and looked at him.

"Don't think you know everything when you don't…and don't pity yourself too much Bradin it'll get you nowhere" he sighed noticing she was right. He did sort of get too involved with himself and didn't realize that her life maybe wasn't all that easy.

"You're right Hayden" he got up and turning around left her. She felt a little bad because he didn't even try to defend himself instead just turned around and left.

"Wait…you wanted to tell me something…please, I want to hear your side" she smiled brushing her hair out of her eyes. Bradin noticed how if the moonlight hit them at just the right angle they looked like stars on her tanned face.

Sighing he decided on what to tell her about how he felt. After he started he realized it all poured out, everything, he told her everything.

"Hayden, ever had that feeling when if one day you don't see someone you feel like you miss them already, you don't want to lose them and they're not even yours…you kiss them and you feel like you're flying, you look at the sky and see their eyes…you hug them and feel like they joined with you like you melted together…that's how I feel about you…and I don't know why" he noticed she was about to cry.

"Hayden…why are you crying" he walked up to her and smiled wiping the tears from her eyes. "Someone on your mind" he asked looking at her, cocking his head a little sideways.

"Yeah" she nodded and barely mumbled the words. "Whoever it is this guy doesn't deserve your tears!" he moved her hair from her face.

After a few minutes of silence he turned around and was about to leave when she grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Bradin…the only tears I'll ever cry are going to be for you" he smiled and leaned down and kissed her, his heart jumping.

With one kiss, everything came back. All the memories, all the passion, the love and everything they felt for each other poured out.

"I'll never make you cry Hay, I promise" he kissed her again and wrapped her up in his arms.

"I love you Bradin" she told him not sure how he'd react with this.

"I love you too Hayden and I always have…" she looked down and played with the string on his jacket.

"What's wrong now…I thought everything was ok" she nodded, "I'm sorry…oh my god I'm sorry I never thought about what it would mean" she broke down tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, sorry for what?" he cupped her face in his hands making her look back up at him. He kissed her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, everything I said…the picture…I didn't put the picture in but I know who did" he shook his head and laughed.

"I don't even care anymore, the only reason I loved that job is because every day I got to see your beautiful face!" he kissed her nose.

She laughed wiping away the tears. "There, that's better; now let's get you home before your parents yell and I'm already dead with Ava" he laughed rolling his eyes.

"You better go I'll find somewhere else to go besides home" he took her hand. "You're welcome to come over, no ones even awake I bet…and I'll have you out before they wake up just come please I want you to fall asleep in my arms" she was a little hesitant but followed him to his house.

After falling asleep Bradin smiled, for once everything in his life was good…everything was going like he wanted it to.

"I love you" he whispered. The only response he got was a slight moan and a squeeze on his hand as he held her.


	11. Rock Solid or Not

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on it…blah blah blah you get the idea LOL…

**A/N: AGGHH I should have taken longer to get here now I'm stuck lol…honestly HELP ME I have nooo idea what to do! I mean I got Bradin and Hayden together and now…hmm ok I got through this chapter but I haven't been writing this story much cuz I have NO inspiration…help!**

_Rock Solid or Not_

In the morning Bradin and Hayden made sure to wake up and be out of the house before the rest of the house was awake. Bradin of course was allowed to be there so he got up pretending to have just woken up and walked down the stairs.

"Morning sleepy, what happened last night that you got home so late, is everything ok" he nodded.

"Yeah Aunt Ava everything is fine…" he gave her a slight smile and walked to the table.

"Get your lazy butt up Bradin and get your own damn breakfast it's on the counter" Nikki yelled at him pointing with a spoon towards the counter right beside her.

Laughing, Bradin shook his head and walked over to the counter, picked up a plate of pancakes and sat down at the table.

After breakfast he ran upstairs, got changed, and grabbed his board.

"Going surfing for whomever cares" he yelled and then headed out the door wondering if he was yelling to the air, since it seemed like no one was in the house.

Ever since his parents died, the beach was the only real comfort he got. None of the talking ever helped, and nothing else seemed to make a difference, besides the water. Always constant, rose and fell, he stood there watching it and through surfing he got through it.

The tide has just come in and it was pretty crazy but perfect for surfing. Bradin went out for a while and after about an hour he came in. It had started getting dark and he headed home to change and maybe see if he could go out tonight.

After talking to a bunch of his friends they were going to go bowling, about 15 of them, just the guys. Bradin felt like he needed that, enough of the girl drama for one week. "Ok Ava I'm out…bye!"

"Bye Brae, when you going to be home?" Bradin looked at her and shrugged.

"Don't know I'll give you a call, because it's Friday night so it is kind of crowded, just depends on how many people are going to be there so…don't worry ok, I'll call and we'll stay in touch" Ava smiled and waved him off.

Bradin got into his car and started heading down to the bowling alley. He was thinking about giving Hayden a call but she was probably working or skating so he didn't want to disturb her.

Picking up his phone, Bradin gave one of his friends a call.

"Hey Mike" the guy was obviously somewhere where it was really loud and Bradin could hear yelling in the background.

"Whatsup B" he smiled.

"Hey man I'm on my way, where is everyone" after they agreed where to meet Bradin pulled into the parking lot and got out.

He met up with the guys and together they got a lane. They started bowling but it got really crowded so instead of doing a few games they left after one.

"Dude that was fucked up too many people" Bradin nodded. It got only down to about 4 guys and they decided to go to someone's house. They went to their friend Jackson's house and turned on TV and ordered pizza.

"Hey anyone wants a drink" Jackson had come back with a case of beer.

"Hell yeah" most of the guys took one but Bradin wasn't sure. He wanted to have a good time with the guys but coming home drunk wouldn't go over too well with his aunt.

"Bradin?" Jesse asked. Bradin nodded and took one.

"Thanks man" he took only one. 'Just one, it won't do anything right' Bradin convinced himself that it was alright to just drink one and it would be alright.

After a few hours there was more then one, there were more cases and there were girls at the party and many more guys. It had turned into something a lot bigger then expected.

"So Bradin how are you and your girl" Bradin wasn't sure what to think of him and Hayden. None of the guys have ever met her or heard her name they'd just heard about the situation.

"Yeah its ok I guess she's great" he smiled. He really liked her and was sure everything was ok with them.

"Cool man" the guy handed Bradin another beer and he took it. He was slowly starting to get dizzy and he knew he had had way too much to drink because he had lost count.

"Hey dude I want you to meet my girlfriend she's coming in a little bit" Bradin nodded. His friend Daniel had a different girlfriend every week he could've sworn. They were always whores and as soon as they did something he'd move on to another girl. Daniel didn't make the best boyfriend but all his girls were gorgeous at least and Bradin didn't mind meeting them.

"She's coming" he said pointing into the crowd as a girl walked out.

Bradin's jaw dropped when he saw the girl. She looked at him and smiled like nothing was wrong.

"This is my girlfriend Hayden" Bradin shook his head and started walking towards the door. He headed for the beach, a lot of the guys called his name and curious what was wrong, tried to make him explain.

Shaking everyone off he left and walked down the beach. The waves crashed against the rocky shores and Bradin listened to it. He wanted to go surf so bad but he knew it was a bad idea. Finally the pull of the water was too much and grabbing a board from the shop he ran into the water.

He didn't get it; he thought Hayden was with him? And if she wasn't yet that he'd have a chance to ask her out for real, he loved her.

The waves became violent and it was getting harder to stay on the board. At one moment it got too hard and the wave threw him off and onto the reefs. It carried him across the bottom hitting his head against a rock and scarping up his whole body. He washed up on shore, unconscious.

Hayden looked around and she couldn't find Bradin. She was pretty sure he left and knowing him he did something stupid and plus he was drunk, best case scenario he got caught by the cops.

She only told Bradin's best friend Lucas and asked him to go help. They called Jay and Erika to help them

"So what happened I'm so lost" Lucas held his head as they circled the beach.

"It's uh…a long story" Hayden groaned. "It's all my fault" she was about to cry.

"Sweetie, don't worry I'm sure he's ok let's find him…" Erika froze.

"Jay does Bradin have the keys to the shop" she looked at the shop that was no more then about 20 feet from her.

"Yeah he…SHIT!" Jay yelled running up and down the beach and quickly found a board torn to shreds.

"Holy Shit! BRADIN!" he yelled as if he would hear. He would have come if he had heard them by now.

Hayden was freaking out, she knew it was all her fault that Bradin was hurt and could even be dead.

She ran in between the rocks and saw something in the water on the shore.

"Bradin? I FOUND HIM!" they all gathered around as she pulled him out of the water. Hayden looked at her hands and it was covered with blood, his whole arm was bloody and his blonde hair was stained red.

She had started crying and now her tears blurred her vision.

"We got it, sweetie go to sleep we'll call you ok" Hayden shook her head.

"I'm not going to leave him…" she helped them clean him up and make sure he was breathing till the ambulance arrived. Bradin was rushed to the hospital.

"I'll come with my own car we can't all fit in the ambulance" Lucas left back to the party to tell Bradin's friends about the accident, Erika and Jay left ot the hospital and Hayden headed towards her car. Halfway there she collapsed onto the sand as tears poured out of her blue eyes.

"It's all my fault…it's all my fault" she whispered over and over again.


End file.
